yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Aloysius Pang
Aloysius Pang Wei Chong ( ; 24 August 1990 – 23 January 2019) was a Singaporean actor managed under NoonTalk Media. Early life and career Pang was born in Singapore on 24 August 1990. He started acting at the age of nine, and starred in children dramas such as Xiao Fei Ren (1999), Bukit Ho Swee (2002), The Adventures of BBT (2002), A Child's Hope (Season 1, 2003; Season 2, 2004), and I Love My Home (2004). Growing up with the Chinese name of 冯伟忠, Pang later changed the last character of his Chinese name from 忠 to 衷 to reference the old shows he did as child actor, while retaining its pronunciation. He was nominated for his role as Ding Wei Liang in A Child's Hope in Star Awards 2003 Young Talent Award in Star Awards 2003. He stopped acting at the age of 14 due to teasing. In 2012, Pang made his comeback by starring as the lead role in the Singapore Film Timeless Love, which was directed by Lim Koong Hwee and Singaporean celebrity Dasmond Koh. Pang made his directorial debut in 2014 by directing the music video of Singapore-based singer Gavin Teo's I Understand (我懂了), which also starred Xu Bin and Kimberly Chia. In 2014, he was named as one of the 8 Dukes of Caldecott Hill and went on to win the Best Newcomer prize at the Star Awards 2015. Pang released his first single, "Black Tears" (黑色眼泪) in 2015. It was also announced that Pang would star in Singapore's first cosplay-themed movie, Young & Fabulous. Together with Xu Bin, he also took part in an online variety show produced by NoonTalk Media, called Freshmen (来吧！上课啦！). From Star Awards 2013 to Star Awards 2016, he was nominated for Favourite Male Character. In Star Awards 2015, he was awarded the Best Newcomer and was nominated for Best Supporting Actor & Rocket. In Star Awards 2016, he was awarded for Top 10 Most Popular Male Artistes. In 2016, he joined Dasmond Koh 's company called Frozenage with Xu Bin. On 7 April 2017, in an interview with Mediacorp's Toggle, Pang said that he would not renew his contract with Mediacorp in order to focus on a business he had set up his brother. The company was named Kairos Green and focused on wood plastic composite. Pang also had an official fan club called "Pangsters". Death On 19 January 2019, Singapore's Ministry of Defence (MINDEF) announced that Pang, who was a reservist holding the rank of corporal first class (CFC) in the Singapore Army, was seriously injured during an accident while training in New Zealand. On 23 January, the Minister for Defence Ng Eng Hen released an update that Pang's condition had worsened, becoming critical following surgery, and that Pang had been placed in the intensive care unit (ICU). Later that day, MINDEF further updated that Pang had died from his injuries at 8:45pm Singapore Standard Time at Waikato Hospital, four days after the accident. Personal life Education Pang studied in Yuying Secondary School. Later on, he graduated from Singapore Institute of Management University in 2012. Relationship Pang was in a relationship with actress Jayley Woo until his death on 23 January 2019. Controversy On 18 May 2017, Pang was charged with drink driving. On 8 May 2017, Pang was driving out of a slip road of Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim when a car intruded into his lane, causing him to swerve and strike a guard rail. He had been drinking at a wedding dinner earlier that night, and the police investigating the accident found that Pang had been driving while intoxicated. A breath test showed that Pang had 55 microgrammes of alcohol per 100 millilitres of breath, exceeding the legal limit of 35 microgrammes of alcohol per 100 millilitres of breath. He was fined $2,000 and banned from driving for 18 months. Filmography Film TV series English-language Mandarin-language Telemovie Awards and nominations References Category:1990 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Singaporean television personalities Category:21st-century Singaporean male actors Category:Singaporean male film actors Category:Singaporean male television actors